How They Met
by Kira Shane
Summary: As Inuyasha betrays Kagome, for the last time she resolves to make her self stronger, but who does she choose as a teacher? Revising 3/2/09


How They Meet Chapter One  
  
Summary - Inuyasha runs to Kikyou again. So Kagome goes back to her time to train there  
  
she meets a fire demon. Will Hiei help Kagome fall out of love with Inuyasha and in love  
  
with him? Or is Kagome to Blind to see what has been placed before her. YYH X IY the  
  
first part of black roses. Hiei/Kagome  
  
Japanese words I use  
  
Baka - Stupid or idiot  
  
Hentai - pervert  
  
Hiraikotsu - Sango's big boomerang  
  
Ai shiteru - I love you  
  
Oswari - sit (A dog command)  
  
Chapter One  
  
She was running, she didn't know where her feet were taking her and she didn't care. She  
  
had to get away. Away from him, her, and their love. She collapsed under ma tree. She  
  
didn't know where she was or how to get back to Sango and Miroku but she wasn't worried  
  
about that at the moment. She just sat there silently crying. She soon cried herself to sleep.  
  
But it wasn't a peaceful sleep it was full of nightmares of what she had seen not even an  
  
hour ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting by the fire eating ramen. Inuyasha was in his tree  
  
he had already eaten his. Shippou was at the village with Kaede. No one was talking they  
  
were sitting in a comfortable silence until Inuyasha got up. "Where are you going  
  
Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "That is none of your business bitch." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"Inuyasha there is no reason to be rude." Miroku said in a calm voice, "You need to learn to  
  
respect Kagome-sama." While this was said the monk's hand was inching closer to kagome.  
  
SLAP "Baka no Hentai!" Kagome yelled, you could see she was fuming. "I told you not to  
  
touch her." Inuyasha hissed dangerously. "I don't see why you would care, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome said in a voice that sounded like Sesshoumaru's. "I don't," He yelled back, turning  
  
he walked out of camp. "OHHH. he makes me so furious. I am going to bathe. Sango  
  
keep the monk here would you please?" Kagome asked. "Sure Kag-chan." She replied  
  
while uniting Hiraikotsu. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and walked toward the hot  
  
springs. While she was walking she heard a pair of voices.  
  
~*~*~*~*With Inuyasha and Kikyou*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
You could see them walking towards each other. When Kikyou came within arms reach  
  
Inuyasha had her in an embrace. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"Where have you been Kikyou? I haven't seen you in months." Inuyasha sounded hurt.  
  
"Inuyasha when are you going to turn human for me?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. "What is wrong with the way I am now?"  
  
Kikyou got out of his embrace. "You are a filthy half-breed. I cannot be with anything but  
  
a human. Inuyasha please tell me you will become a human for me." You could here the  
  
false desperation in her voice but Inuyasha being in a trance like state did not.  
  
"Anything for you Kikyou. Ai shiteru Kikyou." With that he kissed her  
  
Kagome seeing all of this had silent tears coming from her eyes.  
  
Kikyou looked directly at Kagome and gave a sadistic smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Dream*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke with the sun in her eyes. She looked around. She had no idea where to go  
  
she would just have to wait here until someone found her. At just about noon you could  
  
hear shouts of "Kagome." Kagome ran into a clearing and started yelling for her friends.  
  
Sango and Miroku were riding Kirara when they found Kag. When the cat demon was close  
  
enough to the ground Sango jumped off and ran to her little sister. "Kag- chan you had us  
  
worried all night. What happened?" Sango asked in a concerned voice. "Nothing I fell like  
  
talking about right now. Can you take me to the well? I need to go home and do some  
  
stuff." Kagome asked sheepishly. "Of course kagome-chan." Miroku who had been quiet  
  
all this time was thinking about what Kagome had said. 'She doesn't want to tell Sango and  
  
she wants to go home. What has Inuyasha done this time? It was enough to make her run  
  
like ten miles.' The tree teenagers climbed back onto Kirara and flew back to the well.  
  
When they got there they were greeted by a very angry inu hanyou.  
  
"Where were you bitch we were looking for your ass all night." Inuyasha yelled at the top of  
  
his lungs.  
  
"Well you would think that maybe you would be able to smell my scent. Btu you were to  
  
busy smelling the scent of clay, bones, and dirt. How is your bitch Inuyasha I hope Naraku  
  
kills her." Everyone was silent Kagome had never spoken that way about someone not even  
  
Kikyou. "You're a bitch not Kikyou." Inuyasha hissed. "Oh really how can I have sex  
  
when I am always here with you guys. Hmm? But as for Kikyou she stays for a night then  
  
disappears for months. How many Human men do you think she could fuck in that amount  
  
of time?" Kagome sneered. Inuyasha lunged at her. "Oswari" Kagome yelled when his  
  
feet left the ground. THUMP! "Well look what I have here a mutt that listens when  
  
commanded good dog." Kagome said while jumping into the well.  
  
On the other side Kagome sealed the well temporarily so Inuyasha wouldn't bother her.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Chapter One*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - I know that Kagome was way out of character but she is pissed at Inuyasha and is  
  
tired of being a push over. She was going to train and get over Inuyasha so she wouldn't  
  
have a broken heart to put back together every time he runs to Kikyou.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review. Ja Ne.  
  
~*Kira*~ 


End file.
